The Will to Live is the Will to Survive
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Post 'Savior' episode. Surely, we all felt cheated by not hearing Olivia Benson's choice on what to do about Gladys' baby. Brother Correction returns to help her make the choice. Some of these episodes are good while the other ones are nowhere near good. Read and review.


Creation began on 11-05-13

Creation ended on 12-19-13

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

The Will to Live is the Will to Survive

A/N: An add-on to _Savior_. It felt like a cliffhanger because we don't hear the decision. Once again, Brother Correction comes to the rescue to right a wrong.

Olivia Benson suddenly found herself in a misty forest, standing in front of a young man that was sitting atop a large stone, dressed in black robes with red flames on the sleeves and ends of his pants. He looked at her with dark eyes that seemed unusual because she felt they didn't go together with his dark face.

"Save the baby," he told her. "She deserves to live and see the future."

"What?" She questioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brother Correction," he answered her.

"Brother Correction? I've heard your name once before. You're some sort of myth. You…you saved the little boy, Elias."

"It's what I do. I save as many innocent lives as possible, in whatever way I can…and punish as many other, guilty lives that refuse to change, however a way that fits their crimes."

"How did you come to doing this all?"

"It's a long story. Put quite simply, I was once no different from other people. That was so long ago, the date had become irrelevant; my past became lost in the abysmal cradle of time. But I wasn't like the young man you see me as; this isn't my true face…but I like wearing it more than my previous faces I borrowed from other people I've visited over the countless times."

"And…you're some sort of deity?"

"Close to it, but not associated to any form of religion. I'm neither Jesus Christ nor any other god of other cultures. I…am an explorer in the further regions of justice, redemption, and salvation for the innocent and the damned that can still be saved if they choose to change for the right reasons. I have been seen as a tormentor to some and a savior to others, just as many can see me as a demonic or angelic presence."

"You've changed people's lives for the right reasons a lot, haven't you?"

"Many, many times. I saved a man's soul after he traded it, unintentionally, for the youth of his portrait, undid the mercy killing of a little girl that fell victim at the insane hands of her father, an expert in cross-species genetics, even undoing the physical and psychological damage done to three women caused by a bunch of sexual sadists. I can be…extremely merciless toward the cruel and heartless, but I always value the innocence within people, especially little children, who are worth every effort in saving because they deserve to have futures untainted by the darkness that will always be within the hearts of people that allow themselves to be consumed by greed, jealousy, hatred and lust."

"But…if I tell them to save the baby, she could have brain damage, require surgeries for years because of her premature birth."

"That won't happen," Brother Correction told her. "I can prevent that from ever occurring. There have been countless children whose lives are stolen from them before they get to live them. But I change their fates all the time so that they can enjoy the time that they're given. You tell the doctors to save her this one time, and I promise you that she will live a life without complications. Her mother, Gladys, will return for her in eight months' time, once she straightens out and forgives herself for being manipulated at such an early age."

Olivia then had to ask him a serious question concerning the fate of Gladys' daughter.

"If you've been viewed as a demon and an angel over the years, then how do I know that you'll save this girl's life and not cheat her?" She asked him.

Brother Correction sighed and answered, "If I wanted to cheat her out of her life, I wouldn't have come to see you, telling you to let the doctors save her. And there is really nothing anyone can offer me for any services I do that are just what I do to preserve the innocent…and punish the guilty. I still remember the day I returned Elias to life after that boy killed him, just because he, unintentionally, killed the girl. Elias was a child whose life was still worth saving. There was no hatred in him toward any other kids his age, no animosity or prejudice against other children because of their skin color. He was just a scared child because of the crime he witnessed earlier on. If trying to change people's lives for the better, wanting nothing but their futures to be ones of peace, happiness and free of some form of cruelty that repeats itself, is my greatest crime, then I don't wish to be viewed as an innocent myself. One woman whose life I saved tried once to give me a reward, but I told her not to. I don't need anything of material value from anyone. Money, jewels, fame, they don't mean anything to me. Wealth and glory are for those that desire it for the sake of desiring it, for better or for worse. Order, balance, justice and redemption…those are rewards I can live with. The part of my status as a demon to some is associated to only those of the darkness. Irredeemable lunatics, rapists, child molesters, serial killers, monsters that want to take over the world or dominate all things that exist in what is the multiverse, where every universe that comprises its existence, separated by time and space, but still linked together by other forces at work, I find them…I collect them…and I keep them from hurting more people and undoing the wrongs they've done to others. So, in a way, I am like you, Detective Benson, a servant of the law. I protect and serve the good, but I punish and enslave the guilty until their souls are sent elsewhere where they can do no more harm, where the gift that is rebirth is beyond their reach."

Then, for a moment, Olivia had imagined the good this man had done over the course of what could've been an eternity. The idea of a multiverse seemed so sci-fi that she disregarded it completely, but she saw a handful of universes in that one moment. She saw him punish the sex fiends that tortured the three women they had captured in one universe (along with later finding a fourth woman he unintentionally overlooked and restored her to her right mind), restore to life a little girl and her dog that had been spliced together and blown to bits by a man with a destructive right arm, brought a pair of cruel people that were former slaves with a dark past to justice for their crimes against innocent lives, even restoring the sanity of a girl related to a psycho that was beyond redemption. She saw a former man from the past that became a timeless servant of a greater force that worked in mysterious ways, maybe not like the gods of different cultures, but extremely powerful, and that he had been empowered by that force. Yes, he was a tormentor, and he didn't operate under any definable branch of government that there's a law for, but he was also a savior, and the fact that he saved more lives than he collected the ones that were bad outweighed any liabilities that she could've found about him; as far as she knew (and was convinced), he might've saved more babies in other universes before visiting this one, either before or after they were born.

"Do I have your word that you will save her life?" She asked him.

"My word is my weight, forever bound to my soul," he told her. "I can lie to the cruel…but never to the good people. You have my word that the girl will live."

Olivia exhaled through her nose and said to Brother Correction words that, while were ones he didn't need to hear, were those that she felt needed to be spoken.

"Thank you," she expressed.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary," he responded. "Saving innocent lives…is simply my duty…and one that I wouldn't trade for a different profession in any universe."

-x-

"…Save her, please," Olivia told the doctor, looking at the helpless child. "Save her."

Then, time seemed to slow down for the detective, as she waited out in the hall for someone, anyone, to come and inform of the baby's fate. In what seemed like hours, two at the most, she had only one cup of coffee, sitting in a chair, unable to cease her thinking of whether or not her short-but-long conversation with the supernatural being known as Brother Correction was just a figment of her imagination or if it actually happened.

"Detective Benson?" A male doctor called out, and she snapped to the present.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at the physician.

"The baby just came out of surgery," he explained. "She's alright."

"Thank you."

"Actually, it's you who should be thanked…for making the right choice," the man told her, and she looked at him, actually noticing him.

He looked no different from a Caucasian in his late-forties, dressed in uniform required for surgeries, but there was something about his blue eyes that seemed off. It was almost as if…his face was nothing more than a mask…and the eyes were hiding who the guy really was. Then, the detective had to suspect what should've been clear, but wasn't entirely.

"Brother Correction?" She asked him.

"In the flesh," he answered, "well…a borrowed one. I asked for a physician's medical expertise, along with his body, in order to save the girl."

"Why not appear as yourself? I mean, the way I saw you before?"

"As I said before, that was not my true face, and neither is this one. I've borrowed the faces of many, my original face has been all but forgotten in the abyss of time and space. I don't weep over that fact. What's a forgotten face compared to saving the lives of others that deserve a future?"

He then showed her the recovering child, who looked more lively than she didn't earlier, and was informed of what to expect in the following months from her recovery; it would be the usual development and strengthening of her major organs, the strengthening of her bones, her eyes and ears functioning properly, which would be comparable to an animal fetus developing outside the womb after birth. But she would live, and that was something to be relieved about. Of course, Benson heard Brother Correction's additional comment on the child's brain functioning no different from any other child born healthy, but she was too consumed in relief to listen.

-x-

Eight months passed and Gladys, true to Brother Correction's words, came back to be a mother to her daughter, who was no longer the frail, little being she was born as prematurely.

"She looks so perfect," she told Olivia.

"Yeah," she responded, "she does."

-x-

Gladys had certainly straighten out her act. She got cleaned up, found a shelter until she could support herself and her daughter, was attending school to get her GED, even applied for food stamps and general assistance. Once she had made sure that both mother and child were bound to be alright, Benson had gone back to SVU to deal with another caseload.

-x-

"…So, now what?" Benson asked Brother Correction, whom she found atop the roof of her precinct, in his preferred form of the black man, dressed in regular clothes.

"I'll be around," he told her. "There are many mistakes here that need to be remedied. Some of which your unit are familiar with, others that are random, but will be known to me in due time."

"Which mistakes are ones Special Victims is familiar with?"

"The military and their refusal to admit that one of their drugs was involved in the deaths of many soldiers and family and friends related to them, undoing the deaths of several lives that didn't have to be taken, treating the mentally challenged and disabled and getting them back on stable feet, eliminating and all knowledge on how to fabricate DNA so that innocent people will no longer be placed in jail and the real criminals get away to cause more crimes. Heh-heh, it's a pretty big workload that I will deal with."

"How are you going to deal with the people that fabricate DNA?" She questioned, having been the victim of such foul knowledge.

"I don't know yet, but I will find a way, and punish the people that put it to dark use by making sure that it can never be used. That type of science should be used to create blood for those that need transfusions and the right type of blood isn't available, or in the use of creating replacement organs for the sick. After they're dealt with, I intend to bring back the lives of the children dealt with by the insanity of that pathetic conman that believed himself better than God himself. We'll…be seeing each other in the future, if not the past." He told her.

"And are you sure it's the right to do, bring back to life the dead people?"

"Nobody that's innocent should suffer because of what the guilty-minded people do on a regular basis. It's a cancer, crime in this city, and around the world, that spreads uncontrollably. I respect what the police do, but even they are outmatched because of other factors that exist because of crime. Most of that respect goes to Special Victims allover the planet…because in the criminal justice system, I believe any and all sexually-based offenses to be extremely heinous. Who knows, I may be able to make it so that people take these types of felonies more seriously. It may even get that IAB prick, Ed Tucker off your unit's back. It's no secret that he's not liked by Special Victims just because they do things that are not always by the book. If Internal Affairs wants to rat out the people likely to go rogue, I'd start with him…and save the people from his craziness."

"Heh-heh! Yeah, he's very hated around Special Victims. Again, I thank you, Brother Correction, for saving that girl's life."

"Helping those in need, giving second chances to those that want to change their lives, but don't know how to… I thank them for letting me help them to help themselves. See you around."

Then, he disappeared from sight. But the detective was certain that they would see him again one day, when he was needed to correct another mistake.

A/N: Well, this is it right here. I think the next SVU story I'll get to one of these days will be one in which Elliot Stabler is aided by B.C. to undo what led to his resignation, thereby undoing his guilt. Read and review, and peace out.


End file.
